The purpose of this three year study entitled "Alcohol, HIV Risk Behavior and Prevention in Mumbai, India" is to conduct formative research on the interaction of alcohol use and contextual risk-taking in targeted slum communities in Mumbai for use in formulating approaches to multi-level interventions to combat the combined risks of drinking and unsafe practices that can lead to HIV/STDs. It addresses the concern that rising alcohol consumption in India increases risk behaviors facilitating the transmission of HIV into the general population. Aims of the study are: 1. To identify, through qualitative research, the contexts and meanings through which alcohol use and HIV risk intersect in slum communities in Mumbai as a type city (Months 1 - 13); 2. To conduct a survey of 1200 male and 180 female slum residents between the ages of 18 and 40 in Mumbai (Months 13-26) exploring the association of migration, vulnerability, social networks, expectancies, the convergence of alcohol and risky behavior in critical events and social and health consequences: 3. To increase the capacity of the International Institute for Population Studies, Mumbai, to integrate qualitative, survey, network and spatial data in the conduct of research and intervention on alcohol use and HIV risk, through formal training in the U.S. and India (ongoing each year); 4. To partner with NGOs, service providers and other community resources, and community opinion leaders, in data sharing and intervention planning to develop feasible and culturally acceptable strategies for engaging community resources and residents in risk prevention programs that decrease alcohol consumption and increase protection against the transmission of HIV (ongoing each year). The project represents the ongoing partnership of the Institute for Community Research, Hartford, International Institute for Population Sciences (IIPS), Mumbai, India, and the University of Connecticut. It is supported by Indian and US consultants/advisors internationally recognized for their work in community work, alcohol measurement, qualitative research methods and GIS and spatial data. The study will provide new qualitative and quantitative information on the role of alcohol in enhancing HIV-related risk taking behavior, and discover new ways of partnering with low income communities to develop comprehensive multilevel culturally appropriate approaches to alcohol and HIV risk reduction.